Page 34
Digitization #Daedalus uplink to MilNet causes merge -- what is direct catalyst? #Page listened in on Daedalus due to the Aquinas Protocol ##Now into X-51 systems? ##Both "missions" failed ##Tiffany has been "quite forthcoming" ##Lacks rx modules for UC? ##What does he know? Everett's location? JC's InfoLink? #Carter -- "never negotiate with a terrorist" ##ECHELON ###Merged 2 versions? * ##Daedalus unreliable, reason unknown. Icarus -- modded Daedalus ##NSA wires net through Area 51 in 2030's ###Also DuClare? #Tong gets Gray Death -- w/Jock? ##Error in experiments ##Not a "high order term in the equation anymore" ##Tony Mares on way to assist Tong Gas Station #Crashed, abandoned cars? ##"Black van" @map entrance can be interacted with, but nothing happens ##Earthquakes? ##''Ruins of LA?????'' #Sandra Renton ##Eugene, OR again (what is her fascination with it?) ##"You don't got money, you don't got rights! #"They say the guy's got some new kind of implants..." ##They know I'm coming! #Gasoline: 3.95/4.05, 405 Deisel Analysis #It is still unresolved what causes Daedalus to fail; a global update to Icarus? That would mean that Daedalus was inside JC's augmentations somehow. Icarus claims to be as well, but neither have direct control over JC. Daedalus and Icarus are almost identical; their only difference is their controllers and orders. Another idea, posed on the previous page, suggests that Everett wrote the code for or at least directly influenced the merging of the AIs #The Aquinas Protocol is a technology central to Deus Ex, but is not explicitly mentioned until very late in the game. Based off of UN legislation and contracted out to Page Industries, the protocol is turned into a surveillance and bandwidth expansion algorithm for Internet 3 (and probably 2, depending on the time of its inception), and routed through ECHELON as its hardware component. A parallel to ECHELON, Aquinas governs the AI and gives them purpose on a more basic level than Page's or Everett's orders. ##Page got into X-51's systems, so the only offline hardware may be the UC itself. This makes the task of reconstruction extremely difficult, as only simulations can be run on the open network at best -- everything else is closed from I3. ##"Missions" here refers to Icarus killing Daedalus, and X-51's was the containment module. ##What could she have said? Is she being tortured? (She's being kept in a gas station bathroom, which is torture enough) ##Page lacks reaction modules, whereas X-51 needs a containment unit. Unknown what an RX module does; but Page has a containment unit, and X-51 has RX modules. ##If Page was monitoring Daedalus, there is no telling what kind of informaton he knows -- Everett's location, JC's communications... #Sound advice. ##See above, as we know, Icarus and Daedalus merged to form Helios -- which doesn't make much sense, now that I think about it. Why would essentially patching an AI create a different one entirely? It should have just made Icarus stronger. ##UNATCO knew Daedalus was unreliable -- if Morpheus was a prototype to Daedalus, then this is just the feedback loop or tidal pulls that the AI falls prey to. The "unreliability" is not explained in further detail. ##Shortly after DX3. DuClare chateau may have been a backup system or monitoring station. That room is quite an enigma. #Ah, so Jock picks Tong up; still doesn't answer how he got to the West Coast. Here's where the plot falls apart some again -- Tong is fully augmented. As much as Simons or Page or JC. This is according to the Deus Ex bible, anyway. So...Tong can't get infected with the Gray Death. Pretty major hole. What's with the fakeout? Gas Station #Looks like a warzone or something out of Independance Day. Cars strewn everywhere, all 100% totaled. ##Strange -- immediately after insertion, turn around and move on the van -- no interaction is possible but it does highlight. ##A datacube mentions "the Big One" at the guard post outside of X-51. This is in reference to a massive earthquake and explosion (anti-matter RX test fire?) that sent much of the region in and around southern CA to the bottom of the ocean just a few years before the game starts. Cleanup is apparently pretty slow. Alternately, see comments on the mysterious map. ##See above. This is all new information since this project started. #Great way to tie-in the New York storyline. It's disappointing that we never hear from Sandra again, and there is no way to know if she ever made it to Eugene, OR. ##Although...Eugene, of all places. Not exactly SF (probably underwater), Seattle, or even Portland. #New implants? JC's nano-augged! Why wasn't this covered in the briefing for these guys? They knew I'd show up! #Deus Ex, still relevant today. I do believe that the texture for this gas station sign is only polished up, not changed. Apparently, we still won't have hit the "we've clearly passed peak oil" point in forty years. Page 35 Category:Project Pages Category:Key Pages